


calm down

by lostin_space



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Arguing, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Carlos sighed and watched as TK haphazardly shoved his things into a bag.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	calm down

**Author's Note:**

> from [this prompt list](https://spaceskam.tumblr.com/post/612223648121667584/prompt-list), trying to get back in the swing of things with these two 
> 
> prompt: "Forget it, you're a fucking asshole."

"Forget it, you're a fucking asshole."

"Will you calm down?"

"Oh, I'm calm!"

Carlos sighed and watched as TK haphazardly shoved his things into a bag. He was so mad that he wasn't really paying attention and Carlos had already seen him take two of his shirts. He didn't plan on saying anything about that.

"I'm not trying to be mean, TK," Carlos said calmly. Sometimes he had to be the calm one. Usually, he had to be the calm one. "We just can't hop on a plane to go on vacation without giving any notice at work."

"New York isn't vacation," TK said. Carlos tilted his head, trying to figure out what exactly he needed to do to diffuse the situation.

When they decided to start trying to be in an actual relationship, it hadn't just erased TK's trust issues. Tiny things rubbed him the wrong way and made his walls shoot up, leaving Carlos to knock on metaphorical windows and wait for rational thoughts to click back into place.

It always did and TK made up for his mistakes, but it was a slow process. Carlos cared for him enough to be that extra constant he needed. Whether that was stupid or not, he hadn't figured it out.

"Okay, but we'd still have to take vacation time from work," Carlos said, still keeping his distance despite how badly he wished he could just ground him with a touch, "I'd love nothing more than to go up to New York with you, but let's make a plan, okay?"

"Why can't we be spontaneous?" TK demanded. Carlos furrowed his eyebrows, eyeing him just a little.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" he asked cautiously.

TK took a breath like he was about to snap at him again, but he seemed to weigh his options and he looked away. Carlos waited as he breathed slow and methodically to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry," TK offered, "I'm just frustrated."

"Frustrated about what? Talk to me," Carlos pushed, taking the moment to slowly step forward and touch his arm. TK rolled his shoulders back, not to shove him off, but to shake out some tension.

"My mom is home," he said, "She took a detour home instead of coming straight here after I got shot."

"Hey, she had a good reason, didn't she?" Carlos said. TK scoffed.

"My parents have always had good reasons to not be there."

"Fair enough," Carlos said, sliding his hand up to his neck. He dug his thumb carefully into that knot that was ever present where his shoulder met his neck. TK closed his eyes. "But she said she was going to come down here and see you, didn't she? Trust her."

"It just sucks."

"I know," Carlos said, pulling him a little closer. TK went easily, molding into him for a hug. He was really cuddly when he allowed himself to be cuddly. “But you’re okay. And she’s still coming, okay? You just talked to her, she said she was coming.”

“Is it bad that I don’t really believe her?”

“No. But I’ll believe in her enough for the both of us until she gets here.”

TK sighed into his shoulder. “You’re too good for me.”

“Yeah, well.” 

It was enough to get a small laugh out of him which was better than nothing. Carlos kissed the side of his head.

“Why don’t we get takeout?” he suggested. TK nodded, lifting his head and looking at him up close. He was so gorgeous it hurt.

“Sounds good.”

A week later, his mother finally came to town and he didn’t even have to say ‘I told you so’.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
